xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Relics
Animal Relics, or Vessels of Anima, are 12 mysterious artifacts, shaped like enormous human spines, that were uncovered along with the Zohar during the excavation at Lake Turkana in 20XX AD. Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Anima.png| Origin It is revealed in Episode III that chaos is actually the Anima. The Anima power was divided into twelve relics (the Vessels of Anima) by Mary Magdalene on Lost Jerusalem in ancient times. The Vessels of Anima are referred to as the "body of God" by Wilhelm and the "power of God" by the database. Xenosaga They are introduced in Xenosaga Episode II as being primary components of the E.S. series of battle robots, where they heighten the response rate between the E.S. and the pilots. At the start menu of Episode II, E.S. Asher can be seen being assembled and in mid-game Zebulun, technicians assemble various components around the spine shaped Vessel of Anima in an anti-gravity chamber. Technically, a mech becomes an E.S. only when a Vessel of Anima is equipped. Despite their origin and true purpose not being explained, the Anima Relics feature as a prominent symbol throughout Episode II, appearing in the game's logo and in the title 'attract' screen, where one is seen being fused with the E.S. Asher. They are first mentioned in a conversation between U-TIC and Ormus officials Pellegri and Margulis. The actual function of the Vessel of Anima, at least as used within the game, is as a modified power source for mobile weapons of the A.M.W.S. type. While both A.M.W.S. and A.G.W.S. are generally powered by a Transmit Generator which draws power from a local power source, the E.S. units and their associated Anima Relics draw power from the Zohar. Because of this fact, the E.S. are capable of much greater power and speed than an average A.M.W.S. and have the enormous advantage of being able to operate basically anywhere in the known universe, rather than simply within the area of influence of a generator. In Episode III the player has the option to activate the Vessels to enter a stage of decreased energy usage and to employ special attacks. The Anima Relics also have other functions, similar to the Zohar, beyond as a simple power source, although the player does not have the ability to access any such functions. ''Xenogears'' A related set of Vessels of Anima also appear in Xenogears and greatly influenced the mechs/Gears, presenting extraordinary strength compared to the average Gear. While A.M.W.S mechs turn into E.S. upon installation, the gears in Xenogears morph into the infamous Omnigears when exposed to the power of Anima. While the Gazel Ministry are the Animus (the male component), Anima is the female component. It is because of this fact that they do wish to take control of the Land Dweller's bodies that have been aligned with the Anima to become one with them and return to the -Persona- (Deus). Xenogears Anima Relics The names of the 12 Anima Relics correspond to the names of the first 12 children of Jacob in the Hebrew Bible. (After Jacob was renamed Israel, he had a thirteenth child: Benjamin.) Five of the alignments are explicitly stated by the Gazel: * Asher (#8) was aligned with Citan Uzuki - Gear: Fenrir * Zebulun (#10) was aligned with Kahran Ramsus - Gear: Vendetta * Judah (#4) was aligned with Krelian - Gear: Amphysvena * Dinah (#11) was aligned with Sophia/Elly - Gear: El-Regrs * Naphtali (#6) was aligned with Grahf - Gear: Alpha Weltall One alignment is mentioned on the computer in Krelian's Laboratory. In the comments of Bart's profile, it states, "Upon 'Dan' Anima's retrieval, schedule for Animus adjustment." * Dan (#5) was aligned with Bart - Gear: Andvari The Gazel state only that Dan, Joseph, and Gad "have each been aligned with a surface dweller as their Animus." On the computer in Krelian's Laboratory, Bart, Billy, and Rico are displayed in the same order as their Anima Relics are obtained in the game. It is therefore assumed that Joseph is Billy's and Gad is Rico's. * Joseph (#12) was aligned with Billy Lee Black - Gear: El-Renmazuo * Gad (#7) was aligned with Rico - Gear: El-Stier The Gazel also state that the other four relics "were already aligned 500 years ago," referring to the Shevat-Solaris War. Fei states that they are in the hands of the Ministry. It is assumed only that one of the relics is aligned with Myyah Hawwa and her Opiomorph. Emeralda and Maria do not have Anima alignment. * Reuben (#1) was aligned 500 years ago. * Simeon (#2) was aligned 500 years ago. * Levi (#3) was aligned 500 years ago. * Issacher (#9) was aligned 500 years ago. Category:Miscellaneous